Adelle
|image=Adel.jpg |portrait= |sprite= |race=Hume |gender=Female |type=playable |job=Thief/Heritor }} Adelle, real name Adelaide, is a character in Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift. She is a famed thief, known by her nickname "Adelle the Cat" due to her agility and swiftness. Upon Luso's arrival in Ivalice, they befriend and Adelle travels with him. Profile Appearance Adelle is a young woman with long silver hair held in a ponytail by a red ribbon which resembles cat ears. She has catlike yellow eyes. She wears a tight pink top with an upside-down yellow fleur de lis in the center and a black cat brooch on the left side. She has silver dagger-like earrings and red arm warmers with a red ribbon tied around her upper left arm. She wears a sheer purple skirt over tight yellow capris with a pink belt that hangs down in the back like a tail. The bottom of her capris resemble pawprints. She wears brown knee-high heeled boots. Personality Adelle initially deceives Clan Gully by roping them into a quest and then stealing the loot. She tries the same trick again later, but after the clan foils this plan, she forces her way into their ranks. She lives in the moment and travels from place to place, not saving money and instead indulging in fine foods and fashion. Adelle is an opportunist and has no qualms about cheating. She shuns friendship and companionship in the belief that she is better off without it. This attitude stems from circumstances around her past. She is secretive and defensive about this, hiding her insecurity. She is disturbed when she realizes she is getting comfortable in Clan Gully and leaves, but the friendship offered by Luso and the rest of the clan helps her open up and gain a better outlook on how to live. Story Adelle appears to Clan Gully to vanquish the Deadly Nightshades and an Alraune. She offers her services and requests a split of the earnings, but at the end of the quest, she takes off with the Alraune Drill, a loot that Cid had wanted, as it fetches a high price in the market. She reappears attempting to steal the mark Clan Gully had hunted earlier. She unknowingly steps into a trap Cid had laid out, and is interrogated. She reveals selling the Alraune Drill and spending the gil. Clan Gully abandons her and arrives at the pub to find her waiting, much to their surprise. She forces her way into the clan. Lennart.]] During the meeting with Lezaford, the high mage hints at Adelle's secret. She shrugs it off, but later gives Lezaford a visit; he tells her she must accept her gifts or run from herself forever. When Adelle realizes the mage cannot give her a solution she leaves, and decides it is time to stop using Clan Gully. Adelle absconds the clan while stealing a lot of their gil. Enraged, Luso and Cid go on a quest to pay for their to-be-huge meal to eat their frustrations away. They are confronted by a hypnotized Adelle, who intends to dispatch Luso and take his grimoire for Illua. Luso breaks Illua's influence and convinces Adelle to stay with the clan and stop isolating herself. A "new" Adelle is born, no longer acting for herself, but for the people around her, as she reveals in her next visit to Lezaford. When she says she will embrace her gifts, the mage tells her of a man who is also a Gifted. She goes to meet the Gifted man, Lennart, who teaches her the Heritor arts if she beats him in a duel. As Lennart and Lezaford reveal, there are other Gifted scattered about Ivalice. Adelle travels the land to meet these Gifted in a journey of self-discovery and is bestowed each Gifted's special abilities. At the end of her quest, Adelle learns her final Gifted skill "Adelaide", and comes to terms with her troubled past. Adelle continues to journey with Luso until they reach the Jagd Zellea, where the final battle is about to take place. Adelle cries at the thought of the journey ending, knowing that Luso intends to return home. Hurdy attempts to console her and offers to get Luso and Cid, but she refuses. If Adelle is present during the final battle she will tease Luso for being afraid. While the latter refuses her claims, the former remarks that he has got nothing to worry about because she is there. As Luso is about to return to his world, Adelle refuses to say goodbye. She remains with Clan Gully, shopping in excess with a disgruntled Cid, and continues to visit Lezaford at his abode. Gameplay When she joins the clan, Adelle is a Thief with the following abilities: *Steal: Gil *Steal: Item *Loot Lv. 1 She later gains the exclusive Heritor job and has access to all hume jobs. As the only female unit besides Frimelda Lotice with access to hume jobs, she can also equip female-exclusive armor, including Ribbons, by default. Although Penelo is also a hume, she accesses viera jobs instead. The three are the only humes covered by laws dealing with females. She is the fastest unit, even faster than Vaan or a viera Assassin. Musical themes Adelle's theme is "Adelle". Along with moments when she is in the spotlight, it also plays during some of the more lighthearted missions. Other appearances ''Pictlogica Final Fantasy Adelle appears as a Memoria. PFF Adelle Illust.png|Portrait PFF Adelle Sprite.png|Sprite. Final Fantasy Trading Card Game'' Adelle has a card with a wind-elemental card. Gallery Ta2 mini adelle.jpg|Chibi Adelle. FFTA2-CasualAdelle.jpg|Adelle in casual clothes. Avatar Adelle.png|Square Enix Members avatar. Etymology Adelle as a girl's name is a variant of Adela (Old German) and Adelaide (Old German), and means "noble; noble kind". She is called Adel/Adelaida in Spanish, and translated by the Japanese as Adel. Her name is sometimes speculated among fans to come from Irene Adler, who is portrayed as a "cat burglar" in some adaptations of the Sherlock Holmes stories. Trivia *After the scene where Cid and Ewen meet and Cid is injured, Adelle appears as the NPC next to Luso whenever the player enters a pub. When she leaves the party, Hurdy takes her place. Even when she returns, Hurdy remains as the NPC for the rest of the game. *As all known Gifted powers correspond to their owner, it can be assumed Adelle's power is Enchanted Vitality. This is supported by her backstory of her being the only survivor of the plague that destroyed her hometown and that Adelaide grants Regen. Category:Characters in Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift Category:Thieves Category:Hume in Ivalice de:Adele it:Adelle